


we’re more than bestfriends

by cresmontkisses



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Justin is mentioned, Justin/Jess is mentioned, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Sexual Assault, Takes place the summer after their junior year, alex loves her and they’re cute, around s3 time, god i love her, i HATE canon, its literally all fluff, just my children in love who deserve more content!!, let jess be goofy!, writer is new to this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresmontkisses/pseuds/cresmontkisses
Summary: Jess opens up about her past, and Alex does what he wished he had done then. He listens and comforts her. Or, two best friends who have very big crushes on each other.





	we’re more than bestfriends

Her laughter was so light and bubbly. Alex couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted to catch each giggle and smile that echoed out of her and replay them forever. He couldn’t get enough of the beautiful, curly headed girl lying in the sand in front of him.

The Late July night was warm with a cool breeze that rushed around the two teenagers. The stars were above them, and the waves crashed loudly near them, just as they had several months ago.

“I didn’t do anything wrong! It’s not my fault Coach Loftin hated me! Jess gasped. The curls of her hair spread out where they were touching the sand. She held the side of her head in her hand, using her elbow to hold up the weight.

Alex looked down and blushed. “Well, It’s not like you didn’t give her a reason.”

Jess gave an exaggerated eye roll. “Oh big deal! I didn’t show up to a _few_ practices! I was still one of the best girls on the squad. No one was doing it like me.”

“I could’ve been the best goddamn flyer they’d ever seen! She continued confidently.

Alex squinted at her. “Then why’d you quit?” He asked.

Jess sat up and looked at him, giving him a more serious look than she had previously. “Obviously I couldn’t deal with Chloe and the whole....” She looked away. “The Bryce thing.”

Alex knew that couldn’t just be it. He knew that Jess never quits.

“Was that all? I mean...” He breathed in. “I thought you liked cheerleading.”

Jess froze. She really didn’t know how to tell him about her pseudo-alcohol addiction. She drank to forget what had happened to her. To forget how her small, mostly happy life as she knew it was crashing down in front of her, all while she watched. Like she was unable to do anything but drink to avoid it. To postpone the inevitable. It was easier facing her problems than when she was sober, when she was able to remember the pain and betrayal.

Though Jess had been through the thick of it, her past still haunts her. She has her regrets, like all people do. She regrets not telling her parents, thinking that it’s too late to bring it up now.

If she’s being truly honest, she just doesn’t want to disappoint them more than she thinks she already has.

Jess looks away, breaking his gaze and considering her words. “Well, uh.” She starts. “I did.” She pauses, again. “But I can’t imagine going back. It kind of brings up some...bad times for me, you know?” She smiles hesitantly, which quickly fades.

Alex nodded lightly. He was a tiny bit regretful for bringing it up. Alex could see it wasn’t easy for her to talk about it. He wasn’t going to push her to tell him. Their friend/relationship was like that. They never forced the other to tell them anything, unless the other wanted to. Although, he was curious about her past, considering much of it was a mystery to him.

Though, He didn’t care to learn about her fallen romance with the other boy she had once loved. Alex was ashamed to admit that her stories mentioning him made his heart twinge with jealousy.

He still wished that he could have been the subject of her stories. That they could have somehow stayed together. Alex wished, again, for the hundredth time that he hadn’t been so vengeful by writing her and Hannah’s names down on that fucking list.

She opens her mouth, ready to continue. And he watches intently. “That time was just so terrible and confusing. It was like...” Jess plays with her fingers, hooking them together and pulling. “...my whole life was falling apart?” She exhaled.

Alex knew exactly what she meant. God, did he know. He was at his worst then. Feeling that it was his fault for his former best friend’s death. He had felt so guilty....so worthless. So guilty and worthless he had chosen to attempt to take his own life.

“And you know what’s so fucked up?” She questioned. “Even though I knew that Justin was lying to me, I didn’t want what we had to end. It was just...easier to stay with him and pretend nothing was ever wrong.” She admitted.

Jess thought back about that time in her life: “God, I went to lengths, to forget. I remember I even-“ She slammed her eyes shut. Her eyes felt glossy, but she didn’t want to cry. She hated being weak more than anything. Jessica Davis was a strong, confident woman. She had power. And she was a survivor, a person for others to look up to. But Jess could already feel the ache in the back of her throat.

Alex watched her as she gulped and inhaled, unsure of what to say. “I was drinking. Not just at shitty house parties either.” She tried to blink away her unshed tears. “I had stole it from my parents and shit. Sneaking it around and hiding it when my dad checked in on me.” She swiped at a tear as it fell from her eye.

His eyebrows drew together and his mouth fell open in shock. “Jess...” He cooed.

He knew something had to be up with her. During those couple weeks, she wasn’t herself. Alex knew she got high or drank sometimes, but nothing like she had just revealed.

Alex wasn’t judging her. Hell, he had demons of his own. And he had done much worse. But he still didn’t expect it. Not from her.

“And like-“ She sniffed. Another tear fell. “I was even getting drunk at school. It wasn’t even like anyone noticed. And if they did-“ She hiccuped. “I doubt they cared.”

Alex shook his head. He leaned over to her and wiped the stray tear carefully. “I should have known. I knew there was something up with you.”

Jess flinched slightly at his soft touch before leaning into it. “It’s not your fault. I know you were dealing with shit. Shit that I can’t even imagine.” She looked into his eyes.

Alex soothingly played with the long curls that framed her face.

Jess seethed. “I even stole some alcohol from Justin’s _mom_.” She cringed.

“And I actually think he knew that?” She questioned.

He squinted at her. “I don’t get why he didn’t do anything.”

“He sort of did. He mad at me for being so...crazy.”

“I know he was hurting too...and that he had his reasons. He said he “wanted to protect me.” She explained with noncommittal air quotes. “But I’ll never understand why he couldn’t have just- talked to me?” She clenched her jaw.

“And I still can’t believe that everyone knew what happened to me! Except for me? Or maybe I did and...didn’t want to face it.” She looked away, trying to calm herself down.

Jess took a few breaths. After a moment, Jess turned to him again, still mellow, yet excitedly.

“Alex...do you remember that day when we all met up in gym? I think you had your stomach aches! You said that Hannah wasn’t lying. Jess asked. “You remember that, right?

“Sort of? I remember saying Justin smells bad.” He chuckled.

Jessica noticed his dimples—that she adored—showed for a second.

Jess giggled. “He was so mad!” She grinned widely over his joke.

Alex peeked at her while she laughed. She was adorable when she was happy. He loved making her laugh.

Though, her happiness faded.

Alex continued. “I shouldn’t have said that. It wasn’t my place. But it pissed me off that no one told you about what happened to you. And why?” He squinted. “Because they were so fucking worried about what would happen to them.” He scoffed.

He took her hand in his and placed his other hand below her wrist. “It killed me to just stand by and do nothing. You deserved so much better than that.” He said, genuinely.

Jess softened. “But I just know...it wouldn’t be right to hear it from you.” She sighed heavily, glancing away from him.

She looked out to the waves as they crashed on the shore. Though, she could barely see them through the darkness.

“Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if none of this ever happened.”

She sighed dramatically. “At least it’s all over now!” She smiled at him, causing him to blush heavily.

He missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, her bubbly personality.

He missed the way she made everything a little easier when she was around, like nothing bad could happen.

Around her, he felt like a better version of himself.

Whenever they had their rough patches, and trust him, they’ve had many, he wasn’t the same. She was his best friend, and he was hers.

Even though they both knew that they were definitely more than that.

Alex sighed. He stood up, struggling for a second with his cane. “Do you want to head back up? It is getting pretty late.” He extended his hand.

Jess took his hand and pulled him back into sand. “Alex....” She giggled. “How can you say that? Look at these stars!” She pointed up to the sky playfully, at nothing in particular.

Alex watched her smile over something so simple, the stars above, of all things. He just smiled and shook his head, admiring her.

Alex laid back on his hands. “Well you better not complain about it being cold then.” He teased.

She acted fake offended, placing her hand on her chest. “I do not!” Jess attempts to hide her grin.

He smiled. “But you do! You always steal my cardigans!”

Jess bit her lip and scooted over, closing most of the distance that was between the two. They were so close they were almost touching. Even after everything they had went through together, she still made him nervous.

Jess blushed. “They’re comfortable! And warm. Sometimes they even smell like you.” She giggled.

She didn’t know why he made her feel this way. She used to think she was sort of confident with talking to guys. Well...she was. Jess wasn’t one to get crushes frequently, but her crush on Alex seemed to stick. Ever since they hung out at the beach the first time, she had felt something about him. Something more.

Or maybe, she had always liked him.  
Maybe hanging with him without the strings of another boy had simply reminded her of how she felt.

Maybe, just maybe, she had loved him that whole time, and was never really over him. Jess wasn’t sure, but she did know that they never lost their spark.

Alex was bright red. “Fine!” He huffed. He looked over at her, to find her softly staring back at him. They made eye contact, then both whipped their heads around.

What was wrong with them? This was such juvenile behavior! Especially with the conversation they just had. They had spent nights cuddling in her purple-sheet covered bed, talking her down from her nightmares, secret kisses in their favorite booth at Monet’s and countless late nights like these, laughing and loving every second they were together. Loving each other.

“You can wear it.” Alex pull off his cardigan and extended it out to her. “Here.”

Jess took it proudly, placing it over her shoulders. The cardigan was much too large for her, making her look small in comparison. “What do you think?” She showed off, posing in his clothes. I think I might pull it off better than you.” She smirked, looking at him in the corner of her eye.

Alex looked away. It was impossible for him to get more flustered than he was at this moment. “Y-Yeah! You look g-great.” His words came out rushed, like he was trying to get them out as soon as possible.

Of course this is understandable, considering the girl of his dreams was looking at him like that and was wearing his clothing. Give him a break!

Of course, Jess wasn’t done. She smirked at him, and there was a certain glint in her eye. She was up to something.

She scooted closer to him. “But I don’t want _you_ to be cold!” She said, mockingly (although she truly did not want him cold) with a smile.

“You’re so kind.” Alex replied sarcastically. Although, his comeback lacked the confidence and wittiness it usually did. Oh, the effect she had on him. “If you don’t want me to be cold...” She looked up at him. “...how about you come closer?”

Alex put his arm around her waist —using his new arm strength that he had gained from his time at the gym— and pulled her halfway into his lap. Now, she was very close to being on top of him, which he definitely didn’t mind.

Jess threw her hands up in the air. “See! I’m a genius. You should listen to me more often.” Jess giggles. She put her head on the inside of his shoulder and he kept his arm around her, holding her tight against him (so they won’t get cold, _of course_).

Stars continued to shine, the waves continued to crash. Time passed, and the pseudo-couple let it. They didn’t care, as long as they were curled up against the other. As long as they had each other, they’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This took way longer than it should have, but here it is! Look out for more Alex/Jess because i love them very much! <3


End file.
